Beaucoup de bruit
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Harry et Draco tentent de vivre ensemble. Néanmoins, leurs enfants mettent beaucoup d'animation… / Cadeau pour le calendrier de la Saint-Valentin d'Event Yaoi / HPDM / Drarry


**Titre :** Beaucoup de bruit

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco tentent de vivre ensemble. Néanmoins, leurs enfants mettent beaucoup d'animation…

**Bêta :** Tidoo

**Note :** Cadeau pour le calendrier de la Saint-Valentin d'Event Yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry lança un regard à l'autre côté du lit, où Draco aurait dû se trouver.<p>

La journée allait être longue. Ils avaient espéré qu'ils auraient un moment pour eux, mais vu les hurlements qu'il entendait déjà dans la cuisine, ceci était purement illusoire.

Il supposait que son amant se trouvait déjà en bas à jouer les casques bleus. Soit cela, soit il s'était enfui à l'autre bout du monde et lui avait laissé la troisième guerre mondiale en gérance.

Le brun attrapa sa robe de chambre pour descendre et voir par lui-même ce qu'il en était. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. James était assis dans un coin sirotant son café, avec un air de chat satisfait qui indiquait une vraisemblable culpabilité sur la situation. Scorpius et Albus hurlaient sur Lily, alors que Draco était au milieu et essayait de garder les trois monstres à distance les uns des autres. En somme, c'était un matin catastrophe comme les autres.

- SILENCE ! Hurla Harry, après avoir lancé un _Sonorus_ à sa gorge.

Le calme revint d'un seul coup, suite à cela.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir sage quelques heures ? Ca ne serait pas possible d'avoir un petit déjeuner serein ?

James commença à bouger, pour nier sa participation, comme toujours.

- Et toi, Jamie, ne commence pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas innocent. Tu as systématiquement ta part dans ce cirque et vu ton âge, c'est une honte ! Lily, tu vas t'habiller. Scorpius et Albus vous finissez de manger. Et tout le monde est prêt dans quinze minutes, parce qu'on ne vous emmène pas ce matin. Vous prendrez le bus.

Les quatre adolescents se tassèrent, alors que Harry fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre dans le salon.

- Ca va, Bébé ?

Le blond hocha la tête, retenant un soupir.

- C'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit-il, alors qu'il attirait son amant dans ses bras, posant son front sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, jusqu'à ce que des cris recommencent. Harry ferma les yeux, déjà fatigué par la tournure de la journée.

Déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Draco, le brun partit faire à nouveau la police, alors que l'autre finissait de se préparer.

* * *

><p>Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être, alors qu'il assistait à une plaidoirie de Draco. Si à la maison, il était incapable de lever la voix –il fallait dire que Ginny le lui avait fait payer l'unique fois où il avait disputé Albus- il fallait reconnaître qu'au travail, les choses étaient différentes.<p>

Il était devenu un avocat reconnu, à force de travail. S'il avait longtemps été du côté de la défense, depuis quelques années, il participait à l'accusation. Il s'était spécialisé dans les dossiers de victimes d'agression. Il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé de cela avec son amant, mais il pensait que cela était sa manière de payer son dû.

L'absence de cris, la volonté d'aide à tous, tout cela, c'était le i_mea culpa_/i de Draco. Il n'en restait pas moins que le blond mettait toute sa passion dans ses plaidoiries. Et que Harry, lui, adorait venir suivre les audiences en lien avec ses affaires.

Le blond prenait des couleurs et le brun retrouvait la combativité de son amant, celle qui l'avait rendu amoureux. Si Draco et lui s'engueulaient nettement moins qu'à leurs débuts, il fallait reconnaître que les rares disputes qu'ils avaient étaient généralement plus qu'épiques.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en parlaient à leurs proches, mais il arrivait souvent qu'ils en arrivent aux mains, comme quand ils avaient treize ans. Ils n'en étaient pas fiers, mais la charge érotique de ces bagarres était telle, qu'ils finissaient systématiquement au lit suite à cela.

Ils avaient bien conscience que dans n'importe quel autre contexte, le seul mot qui viendrait à l'esprit de leurs proches étaient « violence conjugale ». Et ils n'auraient peut-être pas tort. Sauf qu'ils s'étaient fixés des règles. Jamais de magie. Jamais en présence des enfants. Jamais de coups qui pourraient les blesser. Une bagarre telle qu'ils auraient réellement pu en avoir à treize ans. A la nuance près que si l'un d'eux disait leur mot magique, tout devait cesser. Immédiatement.

Certaines fois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une manière de mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie qui n'était plus si excitante que cela avec leur quotidien. Il jurerait que c'était certainement une forme de BDSM, ces bagarres.

Ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation classique et on lui avait souvent fait sentir. Au début où ils se fréquentaient, Draco avait reçu des lettres d'insultes et de menaces. Harry lui avait eu droit à des attaques « pour pouvoir l'emmener voir des médicomages pour le désenvouter ». C'était stupide et ils avaient dû déposer plaintes sur plaintes à une époque.

Et il y avait la guerre entre leurs enfants.

Lors de la séparation de Draco et d'Astoria, Scorpius s'était immédiatement accoquiné avec Albus. De son côté, James avait pris comme une attaque personnelle le divorce de ses parents, quant à Lily… Elle refusait d'en entendre parler.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle ne demandait plus à son père de revenir avec Ginny. C'était loin d'être fantastique, mais Harry prenait cela pour une victoire. Dire qu'ils avaient espéré qu'aujourd'hui soit différent était à la fois illusoire et relevait presque de la méthode Coué.

Pourtant… Cela aurait été bien. Ils l'avaient mérité. Le brun avait été peu présent ces dernières semaines à cause d'une enquête sur un trafic d'êtres humains. Les rares fois où il était à la maison, c'était le blond qui enchaînait les plaidoiries. En gros, ils n'avaient presque pas partagé leur vie commune depuis Noël.

* * *

><p>Draco soupira en rentrant à la maison. C'était de nouveau la guerre à l'étage. Il avait entendu les cris avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Même si monter et hurler le démangeait, il se retint. Ginny avait manqué de le castrer la dernière fois où il avait osé dire quelque chose à ses petits chéris –il se demandait dans quelle mesure elle ne faisait pas cela pour semer le souk chez eux- et il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.<p>

Néanmoins, ce qui le fit réellement craquer, c'est quand il découvrit un paquet cadeau éventré sur la table du salon. Très clairement, celui-ci était de la part de Harry et il était pour lui et certainement pas pour l'un de leurs enfants. Si le présent n'était plus dans le coffret, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'un de leurs enfants l'avait à cet instant.

C'était tellement typique de leur part qu'il n'eut même pas envie de hurler face au saccage de la surprise de Harry. Par contre, il connaissait une solution. Enfin, a minima, pour ce soir. Il n'avait que deux coups de cheminette à passer.

* * *

><p>Harry fronça les sourcils en arrivant chez lui. Il y avait un calme plat. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était le bruit de tintement de gamelle dans la cuisine.<p>

- Tu as drogué les enfants ? Demanda-t-il à Draco alors qu'il le rejoignait.

- Non. J'ai juste fait le nécessaire pour que nous ayons la paix, ce soir.

- Oh ! Je sais ! Répondit-il, se prenant au jeu, avant d'embrasser son amant. Tu les as vendus.

- Presque, pouffa Draco. Ils vont passer la soirée avec ma mère et Tante Molly. Et il pourrait que j'ai malencontreusement parlé des scènes qu'ils nous ont faites aujourd'hui.

- Tu es cruel avec eux, fit remarquer Harry, avant de continuer sans aucun scrupule. Je crois que je retombe amoureux.

Un sourire satisfait lui répondit. Les deux femmes terrorisaient leurs enfants et avaient plus de pouvoir individuellement sur eux qu'eux deux réunis. Et Ginny ne ferait jamais aucun reproche à sa mère.

Embrassant à nouveau son amant, Harry continua à voix basse.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous allons passer la soirée, en tête à tête pour la Saint Valentin ? Que nous allons passer le repas dans le calme ? Que je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour sur cette table et qu'après, tu t'occuperas de moi dans notre lit ?

- Oui, répondit son amant, un petit sourire en coin. Et tu pourras même me demander en mariage, car j'ai confisqué à Lily la bague de fiançailles que tu veux m'offrir, avant qu'elle ne parte.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je déteste nos enfants, grogna-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je veux t'épouser, répondit simplement Draco avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
